Steaming Sausage
Episode XXVII: Steaming Sausage was uploaded on May 9, 2017 and is the third episode of the fourth season. Plot One day, Rheneas is letting off a lot of steam and it doesn't seem to go away. Rheneas doesn't know what it is, as he feels perfectly fine. Peter Sam and Sir Handel joke about this until Rusty warns them that they're riding on thin ice, and Sir Handel's words may bite him back later on. Rheneas then sets off with a massive billow of smoke. Duke chokes and thinks something is wrong with Rheneas' system. Later, the steam dies down as Rheneas is ready to take his passenger train. Rheneas' driver suggests Rheneas should be fine for work, but decides to have a backup just in case. As Rheneas puffs along, his steam starts to leak again, finding to very difficult to get his train up the hills. Despite feeling very weak, he almost makes it to the top station but has to give up at Skarloey, where his steam billows out like a volcano. Later, Peter Sam arrives to take Rheneas' passengers, and after they argue, Sir Handel puffs in with a slate train and says that Rheneas looks like a "big, red steaming sausage". This makes Rheneas furious and yells, "STEAMING SASAUGE!?!?!", and he remarks that he wouldn't make this far, he'd still in mourning in the shed. Rusty arrives to take Rheneas to the works. At the Steamworks, it turns out that some of Rheneas' valves are very loose and were leaking. A workman remarks that it should be an easy fix. Thomas is also at the Steamworks, and is waiting for to get a new coat of paint. He recalls having a problem in a past when his pipes were blocked, and he tells Rheneas about when a water tower was broken so he had to get water from the river, but his driver didn't check before pouring in, and the bucket had caught some fish. Rheneas asks if they went in his tank, and caused lots of havoc in Thomas' boiler. Rheneas cannot stop laughing after hearing Thomas' story, as Thomas says it isn't good to stick things in an engine's tubes, as it blocks them and causes many problems. Suddenly, this gives Rheneas an idea, which to get back at Peter Sam and Sir Handel. However, Peter Sam apologized when Rheneas returned that evening, so there was no need for revenge on him. Sir Handel, however, still thinks it's a joke and continues to boast. Rheneas has a plan, Skarloey asks him what he will do. Rheneas tells the engines, they were surprised at first, but then they burst out laughing, Skarloey reminds Rheneas not to annoy the passengers. Sir Handel takes a morning freight train first, so it shouldn't be an issue. The next morning, Sir Handel wakes up very late, and when his driver tries to get him to start, Sir Handel remarks that he feels rather stuffy. His driver says they'll clean him out once they get to the quarry. Sir Handel sets off, but has difficulty building enough steam. Duke wonders that if age has caught up with Sir Handel, but he ignores Duke and tries his best to carry on. Duke's driver seems to smell meat. Sir Handel tries his best, but it only gets worse, he can't puff, and is going to explode. Sir Handel's driver says they'll have to stop at Cros-ny-Cuirn. There, Sir Handel is parked in a siding, where there is a noise which sounds like something is sizzling inside him, but his driver doesn't know what it is. Sir Handel then sneezes loudly, steam goes everywhere, as several slimy things land on Sir Handel, his driver, and fireman. When the smoke clears, Sir Handel realizes he is covered in sausages. Sir Handel wonders what the hell they were doing in his funnel. Soon, Rheneas puffs in with his passenger train, and asks Sir Handel about who's the steaming sausage, and the passengers all howl with laughter. Sir Handel is furious, wonders how Rheneas could do such a thing. Rheneas then says, "Oh, come on, can't you take a joke?", Sir Handel's driver remarks that Sir Handel just got roasted, just like the sausages. It didn't take long for Sir Handel to be cleaned out, and Sir Handel soon goes back on his way. Whenever he passed another engine, they would make a sausage related comment. Ivo Hugh remarks he'll have a boiled frankfurter with some chips, and Duncan asks how big Sir Handel's sausages were, they'd be pretty small for an engine like him. Sir Handel ignored them. The others were waiting when Sir Handel returned to the shed. Rheneas asks Sir Handel if he's learned a thing or two today, Sir Handel apologizes and tells the others to forget about it. Rheneas replies, "Very well, but you know now not to try any cocky behavior with us, because we'll get even." as the episode ends. Characters * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Thomas * Skarloey * Rusty * Duke * Duncan * Ivo Hugh * Douglas (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) Locations * Causeway Castle * Crovan's Gate * Cros-ny-Cruin * Rheneas (station) * Skarloey (station) Transcript Main article: Steaming Sausage/Transcript Trivia * All 8 original Skarloey Railway engines have a speaking role in this episode. * The original idea of this episode was to be about a workmen's coach that was causing trouble, but T1E2H3 decided it was too similar to Coach Trouble. * Thomas references events from the story Thomas Goes Fishing. * Ironically, both Rheneas and Thomas, who talk with each other in the Steamworks, are both voiced by JakerBraker123 in specials and John Hasler in the UK dub of the TV show. * The Sodor Steamworks scene was filmed concurrently with the previous episode. * This marks the first appearance of WildnorWester's model of Ivo Hugh. * This is the first episode not to downgrade any 2012 models to 2006 models for shots with the smaller gauge models. Ivo Hugh is the only narrow gauge engine who does not fit the 2012 scale in the episode. * An innocent goof occurs when Rheneas is in the works, as the rails he's sitting on are too narrow, though Thomas' rails fit him perfectly. * This is the 1st episode to use StepneyComeBack's Lakeside Loop route from Crovan's gate works Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Episodes focusing on Rheneas Category:Episodes focusing on Sir Handel Category:Episodes focusing on Rusty